1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device that is attached to a user's body to be used for automatically translating conversations between speakers of different languages in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to development of techniques of speech recognition, machine translation, and voice synthesis, translation devices that automatically translate conversations between speakers of different languages in real time have been known. Such translation devices include portable or wearable devices.
For example, when utterance from a speaker of a first language to a speaker of a second language is translated by using a translation device, the speaker of the first language desires to check if contents of the translated utterance are correct or not. For this purpose, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a translation device that retranslates utterance, which has been translated from a first language into a second language, into the first language and feeds back the retranslated utterance to the speaker of the first language. The translation device disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 uses a display or a voice to feed back the retranslated result to the speaker of the first language.